


A Hairy Situation

by LadyMalinore



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Illnesses, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMalinore/pseuds/LadyMalinore
Summary: Entrapta manages to find part of Hordak's old uniform from around the time he crash landed and was attempting to blend in, hilarity ensues. Also don't piss off Entrapta.





	A Hairy Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Entrapdak Discord and the always funny and witty remarks of FanwomenWitch! Be sure to check out her stories, they are golden

A Hairy Situation 

Entrapta was quite huffy, her six-sided hex driver was missing again and she’d been looking for at least 20 minutes. Of course, she couldn’t just ask Hordak if he’s seen the darn thing, since he was gone to some stupid dull meeting with his Force Captains, something to do with mandating regular training on a new protype of skiff they were developing. 

Emily was no help, currently she was crashing around rummaging through cabinets and various tool storage chests set up throughout the sanctum, and so far, she had yielded nothing. Beeping dejectedly Emily came to stand in front of Entrapta looking as sheepish as a repurposed battle drone really could. Entrapta sighed and came to stand beside Emily.

“Don’t worry Emily! It has got to be around here somewhere.” She pats Emily on the head with her hair as she taps a finger to her chin deep in thought. 

“OH, I bet I know where it could be, Imp has probably been teething on it again to sharpen those cute little fangs of his!” She snaps her finger and excitedly goes to the area most used in the lab for Imp to store his stolen goods. 

She bends beneath one of the older worktables that is scuffed and scorched in the very back corner of the lab and spies some large boxes that have been stacked there. Huffing she begins to move them attempting to get to Imp’s secret stash just under the left leg in a hollowed-out hole that allows him to crawl up into the storage area of the desk from the floor. She winces as one of the boxes falls over and items fly everywhere rolling across the lab. 

“Great just great, now I’ve got to clean up this inefficiently stacked mess as well….” Her words trail off as she spies something quite unusual that clearly came from the upturned box. “What is the world are these doing here?!” 

She holds up what is clearly a furry black undergarment with a silver colored wide belt that apparently goes with it. She raises one eye brow and whistles low she turns the items in her hand over wondering who’s they might be. She holds them up to her waist and giggles. 

“Whoever they belong to sure does have a lot of confidence is the shape of their butt and thighs, cause these bad boys do not cover much!” Entrapta cackles in delight and shakes them for Emily to see. Emily beeps and moves to the left as if she is a bit confused. 

Hordak walks in rubbing his temples and looking around for Entrapta.  
“I’m back, did you strip all the old cables from the regulator and replace them with something suited to channeling the first one’s tech you integrated into our power core yesterday? If not, that takes priority, because with the day I’ve had we are not letting anything explode……….” 

His mouth opens and closes as he spots Entrapta, but nothing comes out, his sentence has just frozen and trailed away as he spies what she is holding up high and waving at Emily. He walks quickly toward her trying to snatch the offending item back from her grasp. 

“What are you doing with those! Put them away at once!” His voice is a low hiss. 

Entrapta manages to pull herself up and away from Hordak who made a mad dive to snatch the offending item from her grasp, then settles beside Imp on top of one of the cloning tanks. 

“SOOO, why do you have somebody’s underwear stuffed in a box of old parts of lab equipment, it’s like you didn’t want them to be found or something.” 

She holds up the furry item again and inspects it closer, then dangles it in Hordak’s direction as she smirks. Entrapta has to snort at the expression on his face, it’s not often his eyes are that narrowed when he is looking at her, but she isn’t alarmed, his ears are far more telling, they are flushed a dusky purple and kicked back far from his head. 

Entrapta giggles again and looks down,

“This belt has the hoard insignia in the center, and I didn’t find any other parts that could possibly go with the outfit, were these your old girlfriends’ clothes?!” Entrapta frowns and pouts a bit “Not much of a uniform if you ask me, must have been very comfortable with her body.”

Imp is hissing out a laugh looking from Entrapta to Hordak quite enjoying the way his master is squirming and trying to think of a way to avoid the question. He watches as Hordak struggles and fails to come up with a valid excuse the brilliant scientist will buy, then he cackles as his master’s shoulders slump in defeat as he looks away. 

“They are mine!” His voice is small, and he has turned away from Entrapta as he speaks refusing to meet her eye, in fact he has turned his back entirely to her. His ears are twitching rapidly and darkening further drooping entirely now. 

Entrapta swings down from her perch, not liking to see Hordak look this embarrassed, she would not have cared if they were an old girlfriends clothing. She was not jealous by nature, but merely curious why they had been kept. Hordak did not strike her as a sentimental type, but the last thing she wanted to do was humiliate him. 

However, she does try hard to hide a smirk behind her hair as she thinks about how he might look wearing these. Entrapta tries and fails to stop thinking about just how much she would enjoy seeing his thighs on full display, and how nice a figure he would cut with such little clothing. She shakes her head to clear the naughty thoughts away. 

She comes up behind him curling a tendril of hair around his shoulders, then pulls to get him to face her. Gently she raises up on her hair and kisses him on the cheek, letting her free hand come to rest on his chest. Entrapta smiles reassuringly at him as her hair pats his shoulder. 

“Hey, its fine really, they just don’t exactly strike me as something that you would wear, especially in public, given your preference for intimidation” 

Entrapta bites her lip and smiles darkly at Hordak letting her hair twist over him suggestively. “I mean, just thinking about you wearing these definitely does not make me want to run the other way in fear.” She wiggles her eye brows suggestively and laughs as his ears twitch and he finally gives her a small smile. 

Hordak huffs and regards her quietly before speaking, “You forget, I’ve been here a while, clothing choices for all the Etherian races change quite rapidly, you people never seem to wear the same things for long, it’s exhausting really. This garment happens to be just part of an outfit I wore during the early years right after my ship crashed on the planet.” 

He grimaces as he looks at it, “A poor choice from when I viewed your people as complete primitives and dressed as such.”

Entrapta smiles wickedly and steps closer to Hordak, “Primitives huh, maybe I will revert to my inner savage if you try these on for me?” Her voice takes on a sultry tone, “I have a proposition for you, put them on one last time just for me and I’ll never bring them up again.” 

Hordak splutters and his ears resume twitching back and downwards as they color again. 

“I will not do such thing, they should be burned, I have no idea why they were not destroyed already!” 

He casts a baleful glance up at Imp, already guessing why they were not disposed of properly. 

Entrapta laughs and wraps her hair tendrils around him, “Come on, it’s not going to kill you to humor me, and who knows, maybe I’ll like what I see….” She winks and holds up the garment as she walks seductively to their quarters. 

Sighing in defeat Hordak throws his hands up before following her to their room, but not before he takes the time to narrow his eyes at Imp and snarl. Imp simply blinks slowly and continues to pick his razor-sharp teeth with a six-sided hex driver he’d managed to find somewhere. 

***

As promised the embarrassing clothing seems to have disappeared from the sanctum, Hordak is of course relieved beyond all measure. He smiles slightly at the memory of Entrapta forcing him to try them on, at least if it was just for her, he could push through the embarrassment to bring her pleasure.

Imp sneezes overhead and lets his hand dramatically fall across his face for what is at least the third time within an hour. Hordak rolls his eyes and frowns. The little creature growls and squeaks pitifully. 

“Entrapta is making you soup, so calm down, you aren’t even being sent on any missions right now, just lay in the hammock she made you and quite fussing!” 

Hordak keeps his face neutral as Imp plops down. His hiss more of a whine and lays down watching his master work. The little beast was a terror most days, but once in a while he would catch a cold, and on those rare days that he was sick, dealing with Imp often became a nightmare. 

The little beast had done better this time with Entrapta around to pamper him. As if on cue, Entrapta walks into the lab carrying a tray with several tiny soups in her hair along with a very large, very purple stuffed bear under one arm. She spots Imp and smiles sympathetically as she rushes over to feed the creature. 

“Awwww Hordak, his little nose is red, are you sure there is nothing you can give him to make Imp feel better?!” 

Hordak looks at her, one brow cocked and ears swept back. “We have been over this several times Entrapta, his immune system is strong and he will fight whatever strain of bacteria or virus he has and be better within the week, he will even keep and store antibodies in his system to fight this particular illness should it ever attack him again.” 

Hordak walks forward and puts a hand on Entrapta’s shoulder as he continues speaking, “The best thing Imp can do is lay low, and not let anyone besides us know he can even get sick, it’s how any member of the hoard treats these circumstances.” He turns back to his work shrugging as Entrapta pouts. 

“Why are you guys so weird with people getting sick anyway, its super annoying!” 

She throws her hands up disgusted when Hordak pointedly ignores her in favor of his work. Hordak remains unphased, she of all people knows that Hordak does not like to waste time, and repeating himself certainly qualifies as time wasted in his opinion. Becoming ill in the hoard is a personal failing, a product of poor personal maintenance that should not hinder others, at least that was Hordak’s opinion on the matter. 

“It’s ok little guy, not all of us are dumb about being sick like the leader of the hoard.” 

She quickly picks up a small bowl of soup along with a spoon then begins using her hair to feed him. Imp whines pitifully for her, giving his master a sideways glance, he’s loving the attention and the way her treatment of him causes his master to mutter and twitch in jealously. 

“Look! I even brought you Mr. Tinkles, he was one of my favorite toys when I was little! “

She holds up the large purple stuffed bear in front of Imp triumphantly and shakes it gently as she hands over the stuffed toy that is roughly the same size as him. Imp curls up to the fluffy bear and sighs as he begins to drift off to sleep, having consumed 2 bowls worth of soup, his body decided to do the only thing it can, rest and fight. 

Hordak tries his hardest to ignore the absurd situation but finds himself turning around to look at what must be the most ridiculous thing he has ever seen. His little spy is curled around a large stuffed bear sleeping comfortable while Entrapta works close by. He snorts and goes to turn back around to his own projects when he does a double take. 

That bear, the blasted idiotic purple thing, it is wearing his old uniform, it has on the furry black undergarment and silver belt that Entrapta had sworn to get rid of! Hordak feels his face flush and ears twitch in various directions as his embarrassment grows. 

“I thought you said if I tried them on that you would get rid of the blasted things woman!” Hordak hisses low, as if worried someone will hear them. 

Enrapta looks at him quizzically a moment, then giggles. 

“Oh yes! I promised never to bother you with them again, so I put them on my sweet Mr. Tinkles! so this way we can still cuddle even when you are not around or come to bed late. I don’t like sleeping alone anymore.” 

Hordak flounders for a moment to collect his thoughts, on one hand he is flattered as to why she wants the bear to wear his old uniform, but on the other, he knows Entrapta is abysmal at keeping secrets, and it will be just a small matter of time before the wrong questions asked and he is subsequently humiliated. 

Finally, he just decides to let the matter, and the bear drop, at least until Imp is better, afterward should Mr. Tinkles suffer a horrific accident leaving it a pile of ashes…. well…. that would just be too bad. Plan formulated he swiftly returns to work and does not comment further on the embarrassing turn of events. He does not want to arouse her suspicion when he kidnaps and disposes of the wretched thing later.

A few hours later Scorpia and Catra return from their latest training on the protype skiff and report directly the sanctum to let Lord Hordak know of a serious malfunction in the navigation system. Both can be heard speaking as they approach. 

“Man, I bet Lord Hordak is going to be so mad! Do you think he’s going to care that I crashed the darn thing into a large rock when the navigation went out?!” 

Scorpia hides her face behind both of her large claws as she walks beside Catra. Moaning loudly. 

“Like he will even care, there are at least another dozen of them made up, and besides he’s the one that has been jumping our backs to put these things through their paces before allowing them to see actual combat. Hordak should be thanking you for locating the malfunction in the first place so he can correct the other ones!” 

Catra’s tail swished defensively as she looks at Scorpia, not understanding why the larger princess had to worry so much about other people’s opinions of her. The scorpion woman needed to just learns that she had to be more confident, and to not give a darn what anyone thought. People would just let her down anyway so why try to impress them. 

The doors to the sanctum swish open and the two force captains bow just as they step in waiting for Lord Hordak to allow them to step further into the lab. The Lord looks up from his work with an unreadable expression, his eyes cutting briefly to Imp, pleased that he is mostly crushing the bear and keeping it out of sight as he sleeps. 

“Yes, Force Captains? I hope you have a good reason to bother us while we are working?” Hordak narrows his eyes and regards them with a frown. 

Catra is the first to speak clearing her throat. 

“Yes, Lord Hordak! Scorpia, while testing the one of the new proto type skiffs discovered a fatal flaw in the navigation system which caused the destruction of the skiff.” 

She bows slightly and withdraws to stand at the side, allowing Scorpia a chance to explain more in depth, as she stands aside, Catra notices Entrapta has come to check on Imp who is sleeping deeply. Imp whimpers and tosses in his sleep, and something large falls from the hammock. 

She leans in for a closer look and notices that the little demon has kicked a large cute looking purple bear, wearing a hideous pair of fur underwear out of his hammock. Catra wrinkles her nose at the strange garment, and cocks her head to the side while she bends down for a better look. 

Idly she picks up the bear and raises an eyebrow as she flips it over right side to discover a silver hoard insignia on the belt. Her ears perk forward in interest as she questioningly looks up at Entrapta, who currently is biting her lip and listening to the exchange between Hordak and Scorpia, she seems quite focused on their conversation. 

Catra smiles wickedly, watching the as Hordak grills Scorpia on every little detail of the malfunction as he makes notes on his data pad, frowning and listening intently. Entrapta is clearly watching to step in if Hordak becomes too hard on Scorpia, perfect. 

“Entrapta, why does that bear have one those undergarments? ”

Catra purrs keeping her voice light and playing off the fact that she knows two things. One Entrapta cannot lie effectively, and two, Entrapta is very much so distracted and listening to the conversation unfolding before them. 

Entrapta does not look up her hair absently grabs up the bear and places it back in the hammock with Imp. “Oh no big deal, its just a part of Hordak’s old uniform.” Entrapta’s hair frizzes out as she clasps her hand over her mouth horrified at what she has just let slip. 

Catra cannot contain her laughter, she practically doubles over clutching her knees as she completely loses her composure. 

“I can’t wait to tell the others about this!” she quickly takes out her small data reader and snaps a quick photo of the garment in question. 

Hordak’s ear had twitched towards the two women about the time Catra began laughing, his face catches Entrapta’s eyes and the look of utter humiliation in his eyes and the way his ears are positively down as far as they can go and completely blue make something in Entrapta snap. 

Luckily Scorpia, so absorbed in telling her story and trying so hard not to get in trouble for obliterating the new skiff has missed the whole conversation. She clears her throat and shifts her feel while looking at the trio, clearly not understanding that she has missed something. 

Calmly Entrata smiles widely, too widely at Scopria. 

“ Scorpia, can you go and get me some of the tiny sandwiches and tarts the kitchen made yesterday, I’m suddenly so hungry, and Lord Hordak has made just about all the notes he can from your detailed report, in fact I am sure that a commendation is in order for your hard work.” 

Entrapta wraps her arms around Catra and giggles as she hugs the breath out of the woman while wrapping a tendril of hair over the protesting cat’s mouth to completely muffle any words she might try to use. Once Scorpia leaves Entrapta pushes Catra away, the smile, which looks more like barred teeth, still firmly in place, and her eyes have taken on a murderous glint. 

Hordak opens his mouth to roar a threat at the cat, but is quickly stopped by one of Entrapta’s tendrils covering his mouth. His eyes dart to Entrapta who is now speaking in a low deadly tone, her eyes glittering in evil way. 

“Catra, you know I am quite fond of dissections, in fact rare specimens such as yourself, a cat humanoid doesn’t come around all that often.” 

Entrapta’s voice is unnaturally cold, her eyes are narrowed as she frowns at the brown-haired woman. 

“There is so much to learn from you, it would be quite fascinating if say, you opened your big mouth and gave me the chance to take it apart, along with the rest of you to study.” 

Entrapta pulls a scalpel from her hair and idly checks the edge with her thumb, humming in appreciation at its razor-sharp edge. 

“I’ve actually been holding myself back, you’ve caught my eyes as an interesting subject for quite some time. Since we were friends and you are such a loyal, good servant to Hordak I was able to hold myself back and occupy my time with other things of interest.” 

Catra’s eyes go wide as she backs against the wall hands balled into fists and her ears pinned as far back as they will go. She gulps visibly then holds her hands up in supplication.

“Princess Entrapta I understand completely, and will never say a word.” Her voice trails off weakly, quickly she pulls out her data reader and crushes it in her hands. 

The doors of the sanctum open moments later and Scorpia walks in happily carrying the requested tray of tiny food for Entrapta. Hordak clears his throat at Catra and motions towards the door, using his cape to shield the damaged pieces of her data reader from Scorpia’s eyes. Entrapta smiles kindly at Scorpia and takes the food from her nodding in appreciation. 

“See you later test subject, oh I mean friend!” Entrapta calls after Catra as the shaken women makes a mad dash for the door. 

Scorpia makes a hasty bow and looks quizzically at Catra as she runs to catch up the feline. 

“Wildcat! Wait up you look like you’ve gotten too much sun, you are really pale and sweaty! Let’s get you some water you are clearly sick!” Their voices trail away as they get further down the hall. 

Entrapta carefully walks over to Imp, and detangles the bear from him long enough to pull the furry undergarment off of Mr. Tinkles before putting the bear back in Imp’s bed. The little creature barley stirs and chirps contentedly in his sleep. 

She casually picks up a blow torch and burns the garment to a crisp then hands Hordak the silver belt that use to go with the now small pile of ashes that are blowing away. She smiles and lets her hair curl around him as she leans in and places her face against his chest humming contentedly. 

“No one will ever humiliate or embarrass my lab partner, or I will destroy them, it’s that simple. I know what that kind of humiliation feels like, and I would never put you through it.” She reaches up, kisses him gently on the cheek and goes back to her workstation. 

Hordak is left stunned watching the woman with wide eyes and ears that are completely perked forward. A slow smile spreads across his face as he feels a strange warmth bubble up in his chest. No one, not one single soul in his long life has ever tried or even attempted to do anything as kind and considerate as Entrapta had just done. 

It fills him with a strange fluttering feeling to look at her. Slowly he shakes his head and walks up to her work station letting their shoulders touch as he picks up a piece of cable to insulate. He pulls the tray of food within easy reach and offers her a small sandwich then leans down and lets his forehead rest against hers. For now, he is happy to work alongside his lab and life partner, knowing he has finally found his safe place.


End file.
